


love interruption

by whataboutateakettle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutateakettle/pseuds/whataboutateakettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> She doesn't usually do this with background music. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	love interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off the tumblr post: [_“lie in bed with me. show me your favourite music. kiss my neck.”_](http://thingsloversdo.tumblr.com/post/142494928525/lovelysuggestions-lie-in-bed-with-me-show-me)
> 
> Things I know to be true:  
> 1\. Toby has Kajagoogoo (and more importantly Jack White) in his most played tracks.  
> 2\. Toby read one pitchfork review and decided he _knows_ music.  
>  3\. Happy finds this endearing when it's not disrupting her plans.  
> 4\. Happy's plans never (and will never) involve Kajagoogoo.

“ _Do you hear it_?” Toby asks her, his eyes are wide, watching her carefully as she listens to the music playing from his phone in her hand.

She glances up at him, has to bite down to stop from smiling. She’s not sure if he’s forgotten that she can play more instruments than him, or that she, too, has listened to Jack White before. Of course she can hear it, she has heard it, and not only because this song is fourth on his most played tracks.

She’s not even sure how they got here. One minute they were cocooned under the sheets; she was holding his hand across her waist, he was telling her a story, something about sneaking into a gig somewhere, but she was too preoccupied by the way his breath warms the back of her neck to really pay attention to the words.

The next thing she knows they’re sitting upright and apart as he shoves his phone in her hands, volume on high and tells her to just _listen okay, just listen to the way the guitar resonates through the music, it’s almost like an atrial flutter!_

He’s still watching her, eyes bright and wide and enthusiastic and she lets him continue, without pointing out that she has no idea what an atrial flutter actually is. She only half gets it, she doesn’t think she even has a favorite song. But fair is fair, last week he let her talk about the upgrades to the Harley range until she got tired of her own voice. Besides, it’s kind of cute.

He says something else, something about the piano, and licks his lips before continuing. She bites her lip a little harder, lets the phone drop out of her hand onto the covers over her lap. The song, muffled now, plays on.

It’s not a bad soundtrack.

Toby’s still talking, she’s not sure if he hasn’t noticed that she’s inching closer or whether he’s ignoring it so he can finish his point. It’s infuriating, she decides, and moves closer. She stretches up and presses her lips to the pulse point on his neck. It’s an awkward angle, his shoulder in the way, but she gets her point across; he inhales sharply, twists his body so she can reach him better.

She kisses his neck again, sucks at the spot gently, lets herself taste his skin, before she moves a leg under her body to push herself up and meet his lips. He responds eagerly, his ever-important musical monologue suddenly gone as he wraps a hand around her waist, pulls her over his lap.

He moans as she deepens the kiss, and she feels it vibrate through her as his hands grip tightly at her hips. She holds his face in her hands, holds him close and steady and she kind of loves him like this, wanting, needy, frantic.

Somewhere near them, the muffled music changes. She ignores it. She doesn’t usually do this with background music anyway.

Toby wraps an arm around her waist again, and scoots himself, both of them, further down the bed. The movement pulls at the sheets and the muffled music gets a little clearer, the tune distantly familiar. She focuses on his heavy breathing, eyes his mussed hair and dark eyes and parted lips as he waits for her, and then pushes her weight forward until his head hits the pillow. She follows, kisses him again, her hair falling over their faces.

She hears the words come from his phone, words that she regretfully, disturbingly recognises.

 _Hey girl, move a little closer_.

And they both freeze, lips still together, almost desperately hoping that what’s definitely coming next is not going to come next. A second later, it starts.

_You’re too shy shy, hush hush, eye to eye.  
You’re too shy shy, hush hush - _

She pushes herself up with her hands, glares down at him. He can’t be serious.

Toby, meanwhile is actively trying not to enjoy it, does his best to shrug his shoulders lying down. “It’s a good song!” He defends.

“It’s not,” she growls, because this isn’t even the first time they’ve had this conversation but also because she had _plans_ and those plans did definitely not involve Kajagoogoo.

“Wait, I’ll skip it,” Toby says. She sits up on top of him, pointedly lets her weight rest across his lower abdomen. It also means he can’t shift as much, and she uses the opportunity to find the phone, thrown to the corner of the bed, speaker side up. She grabs it, turns the whole app off and stretches over to place it on his bedside table, where it was before this all started.

When she looks down, he’s staring at her again. He does it sometimes, this wide-eyed gaze like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. She’s almost used to it by now and she lets him have a moment, enjoys the way his lips quirk slightly when she runs her hands over his ribs. 

“Hey girl,” he says suddenly, voice low, “Move a little closer.”

And she pinches at the skin closest to her fingertips. Hard.

“ _Ow!_ ”

She considers telling him to shut up, but that would require her talking, and that defeats the whole point. Instead she just leans down further, feels his hands trailing up her back as she moves. She stops herself a couple inches away from his face, holds herself up. She’s not really waiting for anything, just enjoying the moment. No sound but the sound of their breathing, heavy and pleased. Toby watches her for a moment, his breath warm on her face, before, he reaches up and tangles a hand in her hair. She closes the gap, slides her lips over his, relishes in the low moan coming from him as she deepens the kiss. She matches it.

Maybe _that’s_ her favorite sound.


End file.
